


[Podfic] play the game, play the game by EmAndFandems

by Ceewelsh, oakleaf, Ravin_Pods (Ravin), Rindle, TheLordOfLaMancha



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: And I shal myn; thus may we bothe lyve., Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Banter, Board Games, Dialogue-Only, Domestic Fluff, Download Available, Established Relationship, Fluff, Idiots in Love, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Post-Canon, Prompt Fill, Scrabble, Taak thou thy part what that men wol thee yive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:21:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28473105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ceewelsh/pseuds/Ceewelsh, https://archiveofourown.org/users/oakleaf/pseuds/oakleaf, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ravin/pseuds/Ravin_Pods, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rindle/pseuds/Rindle, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLordOfLaMancha/pseuds/TheLordOfLaMancha
Summary: This is a drunk podfic ofplay the game, play the gameby EmAndFandems.Author Summary:“You’ll have to give in, angel, you know full well what we decided the rules were for this game, and neither of us said anything about time period.”“It wasimplied.”“Last week you said we hadn’t explicitly declared hyphenated phrases illegal, and put down half a sentence for eighty-seven points. You’re really going to argue with me here?”
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 5
Collections: Team Chaotic Water Voiceteam Mystery Box Collection, Voiceteam Mystery Box 2020





	[Podfic] play the game, play the game by EmAndFandems

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [play the game, play the game](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27879005) by [EmAndFandems](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmAndFandems/pseuds/EmAndFandems). 



> Thank to EmAndFandems for having blanket permissions!
> 
> This podfic was recorded during a drunk podfic live audience session with Rindle, Ravin, Oakleaf, and Ceewelsh, with Ceewelsh as Crowley and myself as Aziraphale.
> 
> It was recorded for the Voiceteam Mystery Box 2020 challenge Life of the Party!

**This is a podfic of _play the game, play the game_** **by EmAndFandems.**

**Author Summary:**

“You’ll have to give in, angel, you know full well what we decided the rules were for this game, and neither of us said anything about time period.”

“It was _implied.”_

“Last week you said we hadn’t explicitly declared hyphenated phrases illegal, and put down half a sentence for eighty-seven points. You’re really going to argue with me here?”

 **Fandom:** Good Omens

 **Pairing(s):** Aziraphale/Crowley

 **Original Fiction** :[ by EmAndFandems on AO3](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27879005)

 **Podfic Reader** : [TheLordOfLaMancha](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLordOfLaMancha) and [Ceewelsh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ceewelsh/pseuds/Ceewelsh)

**Live Audience Drunk Podfic:**

**Runs:** 5:45

**Streaming:**

**Download Link:** [.mp3 via the Internet Archive](https://archive.org/download/playthegame_FINAL_mixdown/playthegame_FINAL_mixdown.mp3)

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks again to EmAndFandems for having blanket permission! And to my Chaos Family for doing Drunk Podfic with me!
> 
> If you want to chat, you can find me on tumblr at fishandchipsandvinegar.
> 
> Thanks for listening!


End file.
